


we've got some news for you...

by clarissawrites



Series: oh; baby! [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the "Oh; baby." piece. How Oliver and Felicity tell their family members (and others) that they're expecting a baby. First up, Thea, then Donna, and finally Lance. More chapters will be added if I get inspiration for additional installments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thea

“Ollie? What’s wrong? What is it?” Thea rushes down the stairs, Roy close behind her.

  
“I tried to tell her everything’s ok, but I guess leading with ‘Oliver and Felicity need to talk to you right away’ was a bad idea,” the younger man hurries to explain, and Oliver shakes his head, amused.

  
“Yeah, that sounds a bit ominous, given what we do. Thea, everything’s fine. More than fine, actually.” He can’t keep the smile off his face. Glancing at his wife, he notices she still looks worried and scared, which clearly isn’t reassuring Thea any. Felicity bites her lip, arms folded tightly, protectively, around herself. Oliver places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, glad he put on a shirt so the new wound in his side doesn’t distract Thea.

  
“Thea, we have something to tell you.” He looks at Felicity again, and she meets his eyes this time, taking a deep breath and nodding. Oliver turn back to his sister and gins.

  
“You’re going to be an aunt.”

  
For a second, she doesn’t say anything, processing the news. Then she’s screaming excitedly and hurtling toward them. She crashes into the pair, hugging them both at once.

  
“Oh my god. Oh my god!” she pulls back and turns to Felicity. “You’re pregnant?”

  
Felicity lets out a gush of air and smiles briefly. “Yeah.”

  
Thea squeals again and hugs Felicity tight. “Oh my gosh. This is so exciting. I can’t believe it! How far along are you?”

  
Everyone turns to Felicity. “Uh, I’m not exactly sure.” She clears her throat. “Six weeks, maybe? I guess I need to set up a doctor’s appointment soon…” She starts worrying her lip between her teeth again and Oliver squeezes her hand.

  
“Oh my gosh.” Thea turns to Oliver and smacks him on the arm. “How long have you known?”

  
He grins at her. “Twenty minutes.”

  
Thea’s jaw drops and she turns back to Felicity. “How long have you known?”

  
“Uh, officially? Since this morning, I guess. I hadn’t really planned on telling everyone yet…” she looks at Oliver nervously again and he pulls her close, kissing her hair. He feels so undeniably happy, and Thea sends him a knowing smile. She clasps her hands together and turns the rest of them, noticing how un-shocked everyone is.

  
“Wait, you told all of them before me?”

  
“It just kind of happened,” Felicity says, her voice muffled from being pressed into Oliver.

  
“You’re sure, though?”

  
“Pretty sure.” Felicity glances at her desk. Thea looks over and notices the baggie with the pregnancy tests in it. She steps over to look at it and giggles.

  
“You took three?”

  
“Yes,” Felicity mumbles. “I wanted to make sure they weren’t faulty. I would have taken more too, if I’d had time.”

  
Oliver chuckles, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Thea watches them for a moment and grins. Kissing Felicity’s hair one more time, Oliver sighs with contentment. He feels like the happiest man in the world.


	2. Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity take a weekend trip to Vegas to tell Donna their news.

Honestly, the brightly colored sign with “Oliver and Felicity Queen” printed on it is hardly necessary: Felicity would have picked her mother out of the crowd easily in her bright pink dress, waving arms and airport signs aside. Still, it makes her smile as they exit the plane and walk toward the excited woman.

Oliver wraps Felicity’s hand tightly in his, and waves back at his enthusiastic mother in law. They’ve only brought carry-on bags since it’s just a weekend trip, and he pauses to sling his over his shoulder and take Felicity’s from her as they reach Donna.

“Oh my darling girl, I can’t believe you’re here! How was your flight? You must be exhausted.” She pulls Felicity into a long, tight hug.

“We’re fine, Mom. The flight wasn’t that long.”

Donna turns to Oliver, hugging him too. “And there’s my handsome son-in-law. Come on. You must be famished, both of you. The car’s this way.”

She loops her arm through Felicity’s and pulls her ahead, leaving Oliver to follow behind with the bags.

 

They chatter all the way to the parking garage, Donna asking about work and the company (and even the more intimate details of Oliver and Felicity’s sex life). Felicity answers (or deflects) all her questions easily, but can’t help the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She shoots a glance back at Oliver, relaxing slightly at his gentle smile.

Felicity knows her mother will be thrilled when they tell her the news, but it’s still new to them and it still scares her a little to think about it. They’ve planned it all out: a nice restaurant for supper with a little gift. Still, she gets anxious about making this news public, real. Talking about it in the foundry or their home together feels safe. This is the next step forward to it really happening.

“Why don’t we go for some coffee? There’s this great little café down the street from my place. They’ve got the best pie too. You like pie, right Oliver. Of course you do. Who doesn’t? And with that body, I’m sure you don’t have to worry about eating it either.”

“Mom!”

“Well it’s true, isn’t it? He does work out. No one can look that good and not work out.”

Felicity blushes and Oliver laughs. Landing a gentle hand on Donna’s shoulder, he assures her that he does, in fact, love pie.

Donna is right and the café is wonderful, but it almost compromises the plan. Felicity has to turn down coffee, and that throws her mother for a loop.

“No latte, Felicity? Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?” she teases. Felicity feels her face heat up.

“I just want to make sure I sleep really well tonight.”

“Why, have you not been? I knew it; you’re working too hard. Oliver you’re working her too hard. Or, you’re not sleeping for other reasons…” she raises a mischievous eyebrow.

Oliver shrugs and starts to deny it; as far as the company goes, Felicity’s mostly in charge, (and they’ve agreed to ignore all sexually related allusions) but Felicity cuts him off.

“No! No, it’s not that, it’s just, Oliver and I haven’t taken any sort of vacation for a while and I want to take the opportunity, I mean, it think it would be nice to try and, to uh, get more rest than usual?” She stammers, looking at her husband. One eyebrow is raised, waiting to see how she gets herself out of this mess. She sends him a pleading look and he relents, leaning forward.

“So, Donna, we were hoping to invite you to Starling City for Thanksgiving this year. My sister wants to have a good-sized party, but only have close friends and family at the same time. So, we figured, since we came here last year, it was your turn to come to us.”

“I’d love that, Oliver.” She smiles up at him, missing coffee forgotten. Felicity breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

* * *

 At the restaurant that night, Felicity orders a glass of wine, mostly for show, but allows herself a few sips of it. She’s steered clear of all alcohol and caffeine lately, but figures that a little won’t hurt. Besides, there is a method to these things and if she doesn’t order wine, her mother will _know_ something is up and probably figure it out before they can properly surprise her.

Oliver keeps the conversation light, praising the work Felicity is doing for the company and talking about Thea and her work at Verdant. They order, and as they are waiting for their food, Felicity decides she doesn’t want to put it off any longer.

“Actually, Mom, there’s a reason we decided to come visit you. I mean, more than just a weekend away.”

She glances at Oliver who gives her a brief nod.

“Is something wrong?” Donna queries, the smile dropping from her face in concern.

“Oh! No. Nothing’s wrong. We just, we uh, we have something for you.” she swallows hard and nods. “Yeah.”

Oliver is grinning like a dopey dork next to her, but reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the small package. He hands it to Felicity under the table, who in turn sets it in front of her mother.

Donna looks back and forth between the two of them, one eyebrow raised.

“Just open it,” Felicity pleads. If she waits any longer, she’ll burst.

Donna gently pulls off the little ribbon and unwraps the box, shuffling aside the tissue paper to pull out a pacifier. She lifts it up and stares for a moment before meeting Felicity’s eyes.

“Congrats, Grandma.” Felicity shrugs one shoulder sheepishly and Donna almost falls out of her chair to wrap her daughter in a hug, squealing loudly enough to draw the looks of other customers.

“I knew it! Oh, I knew there was something going on with you.” She pulls back, looking Felicity in the eyes. “You’re glowing! I thought as soon as you stepped off that plane that something was different but figured you were just getting a much-needed break. Oh! I’m so happy, I could cry!”

She turns to Oliver next, squeezing him tightly before returning to her seat. Squealing, she claps her hands together. “Details, Felicity. How far along are you? Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl? Names. Have you thought about names yet?”

Felicity laughs, tension easing out of her shoulders. “Slow down, Mom.” She glances at Oliver and he holds her gaze for a moment with a quiet smile. “I’m close to eight weeks. I know, it’s early to be telling people, but it kind of slipped out to Thea and some of our close friends, so we figured we should tell you too.”

Donna picks up the pacifier and smiles at it. “I’m so happy I could cry,” she says again, even as tears squeeze out of the corner of her eyes.

“We’re happy too.” Felicity says. Oliver wraps an arm around her and she leans into him. It's true; she’s never been happier in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of yesterday's episode (3.18) and today's spoilers, I thought I'd post the second part of this little ficlett. Hopefully I captured Donna's character well enough to be believable. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Lance finds out about the Olicity baby.

Lance figures it out at about 14 weeks, just before they’ve planned to make the news public. Felicity is coming back from a girls lunch with Thea one afternoon when a drive-by shooting takes place. No one is injured, but Lance still hurries over with the SCPD to make sure everyone is all right. 

Felicity is finishing giving her statement to one of the officers when he arrives, and she waves at him with a little smile. Before he can walk over to ask how she is, however, Oliver bursts through the doors and vaults down the steps toward her.

Lance can’t quite hear what he’s saying to her, but he notes the terror that fills Oliver’s face. He’s not sure that he’s ever seen Queen look so scared. Oliver bends down slightly to look her straight in the eye as he speaks urgently. She’s nodding and reassuring him as he gently takes her face in his hands, touching her hair before dropping his hands to her shoulders and running them down her arms. 

She frames his face in her hands for a moment, and one of his moves to cover her stomach. As Lance approaches them, Oliver drops to his knees in front of her, grasping her hips and presses a gentle kiss to her abdomen. He leans his forehead against her and she strokes his hair gently.

“I’m ok. We’re ok,” Lance hears her say softly. “Oliver, we’re both all right.”

He pauses, giving them a moment. When Oliver stands, Lance steps forward. He notices for the first time the slight bulge that barely shows beneath the ruffle on Felicity’s top and motion sickness bracelets on her wrists.

“You ok, sweetheart?” he asks her.

She grasps Oliver’s hand in her own. Queen is almost vibrating, but Felicity looks all right, considering she was just shot at.

“Yes, Captain. Thank you.” She smiles at him brightly. 

“Good. That’s enough to shake anyone up. I’m glad you weren’t hurt. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“And congratulations.” 

She frowns slightly, then blushes. “Is it obvious?”

Smiling, Lance shakes his head. “Maybe after your husband’s little display there, but no, not really. Detective, remember?”

“Right.” She nods and smiles. “Thank you, Captain Lance.”

“Yes, thank you,” Oliver chimes in. He’s doing some sort of breathing exercise to calm himself down. Felicity’s hand has moved around to rub his back. Lance reaches to shake the younger man’s hand. “I’ll call you later with any details we have on this guy. I’m sure the Arrow will want to find him.”

Oliver nods. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He turns back to Felicity. “You take care of yourself, now, you hear?”

She nods, leaning into Oliver’s side. Lance walks away with a smile. They’re going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back, before the other chapters. I had this wonderful image in my head of Oliver vaulting down the steps toward Felicity and kneeling in front of her to kiss her belly after something happened. This little drabble stemmed from that, and I still love the idea of Lance eventually working with the Arrow, and being in good terms with Felicity at least. (This was written before 3x18, and in my mind, they'll all reconcile eventually.) Hope you enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
